character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Mario = - Debut = - Builder = - Wedding = }} |-| Dr. Mario = - Debut= }} |-| Paper Mario= Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally fights against the main antagonist, Bowser, with the help of his brother and sidekick, Luigi, in order to save the damsel, Princess Peach. Mario has also encountered many other friends and foes, but Bowser, Peach, Luigi and himself are the most prominent characters. He was born to a stork, and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek had flown in and snatched up his brother and the transportive stork. Mario plummeted to the ocean below, but conveniently landed on a Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. The Yoshi set out to help Mario save his brother, the latter of which who, due to "Brotherly Telepathy," knew Luigi was in danger. Tier: ''' '''6-B '''in ''Super Mario Bros.'' | '''High 7-C in Super Mario World | 3-B 'in ''Yoshi's Island DS | '''7-A '''in ''New Super Mario Bros. U | ''At least '''3-C, likely Low 2-C '''| '''High 6-B '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''| Ranges from '''3-A to 2-B in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. | Low 2-C '''in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door | ''Ranges from '''4-A to Low 2-C '''in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''| '''2-C '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | ''9-B in Super Mario Bros. (1993 Movie) '''Name: Mario "Jumpman" Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (1981) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 years Classification: Homo-nintendonus, Plumber, Carpenter, Doctor, Racer, Professional Athlete, Star Child Powers and Abilities: ' 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Martial Arts, Wall Jump, Slow Descent via Spin moves, Toon Force, Pyrokinesis, Time Travel via Space-Time Jump Attack Potency: ''' '''Country level in Super Mario Bros. (Can defeat Bowser with his fireballs, who affected the entire Mushroom Kingdom with his magic) | Multi-Galaxy level in Yoshi's Island DS (Mario is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Mario has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies.) | Mountain level in New Super Mario Bros. U (Defeated Kamek and those superior to him, who created a tornado of this size and power) | At least Galaxy level (Mario has defeated numerous bosses who were empowered by Power Stars (Example: King Bob-omb), even when he himself doesn't have any. Power Stars are equal to galaxies as the Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his own Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. And Mario should scale to this.) | Large Country level 'in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (Defeated Elder Princess Shroob, who created a large storm simply by powering up, which seems to have spread across the entire Mushroom Kingdom, at least. Elder Princess Shroob also desired to destroy the entire kingdom, even commenting on how the Shroobs will "dance on the buried remains of this pathetic kingdom." The Mushroom Kingdom is a massive country. | Ranges from '''Universe level to Multiverse level in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. (Mario was capable of defeating Antasma, who is vastly superior to Dreamy Luigi. One of Dreamy Luigi's abilities allowed him to control time itself. He even overpowered the even stronger Dreamy Bowser, who had the power of every single dream. Dreams are obviously universes, as we see Mario enter them. There are hundreds of inhabitants on Pi'illo Island, so it makes perfect sense for it to be Multiversal at bare minimum.) | Universe level+ 'in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Took down the Shadow Queen's first form and, with the Crystal Stars, second form. Even weakened, she should retain her primary powers, whose power was greater than that of the Crystal Stars due to creating them. The Crystal Stars were stated to have been able to reality warp the planet and the heavens, and was even stated to hold the very essence of the heavens. This refers to all that is. Similar to the Bible, "heavens" refers to the realms above the Earth: the atmosphere, the Sun, the moon, the stars, and all that’s in outer space. Holding the essence of the universe and being able to warp it is definitely at this level.) | Ranges from '''Multi-Solar System Level to Universe level+ '''in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''(Defeated Exor, who easily split Star Road, which contains the planet's wishes. After his death, it is revealed that he'd effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Effecting outer space all the way out to dozens of stars is definitely 4-A. And Mario scales to this. He also overpowered the even stronger Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he holds time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse.) | '''Multi-Universe level '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''(Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world.) | '''Building level in Super Mario Adventures (Easily defeated Bowser, who survived the explosion that destroyed a whole tower. Kicked Bowser so hard that he knocked dozens of enemies like bowling pins, sending them flying) | Wall level in Super Mario Bros. (1993 Movie) (Can send people flying and break their necks all in one blow in the sequel webcomic, which has been confirmed as canon here. Is stronger than Luigi who can do the same as him.) Note: 'Although the argument that Mario shouldn't scale to Bowser because he usually defeats him indirectly is true in ''some games, Mario has fought Bowser head-on numerous times in the RPGs, so he should scale. '''Speed: |-|2-D Games= Massively FTL+ in Super Mario Land (Can keep up with Tatanga, who traveled interstellar distances from deep space in a very short amount of time, or "suddenly.") | Massively Hypersonic 'in ''New Super Mario Bros. (His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning.) | 'Massively FTL+ '''in ''Super Paper Mario (Swam past a sea of stars in Chapter 4, which is the equivalent of swimming several thousands of lightyears.) |-|3-D Games= '''Supersonic '''in ''Super Mario 64'' (Beat Koopa the Quick in a race, who could run at Mach 1. Mario was so much faster than him, that he describes him as a blur.) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Bowser's airships post Mario Galaxy, which moved in tandem with Rosalina’s Comet Observatory, said Observatory flew to the center of the universe within a few seconds making it MFTL+.) | '''Massively FTL+ Reactions (Consistently reacted and maneuvered while being launched intergalactic distances by Launch Stars.) |-|RPGs= Massively Hypersonic 'in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Dodged Cackletta's lightning.) | 'FTL+ '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Outran Giant Bowser, who escaped a black hole.) | '''Sub-Relativistic Reactions in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon.) | Massively FTL+ 'in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Far superior to Lord Crump, who returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon, within, at absolute worst, a few hours.) |-|Party Games= '''Massively FTL+ in Mario Party 3 ''(Fought and kept up with the fake Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds.) | '''FTL '''in ''Mario Party 5 (Outspeeds Bowser, who resists this black hole until he's defeated.) | FTL+ 'in ''Mario Party 6 ''(Can successfully escape a black hole. Now, while there's lightning, meteorites and enemies being pulled in, there's also red strands of ''light fighting against the black hole, ''and losing '''badly. This not only proves that Mario is behind the event horizon, but that he's ''way faster than light.) | FTL 'in ''Mario Party 8 ''(Keeps up with Bowser. Both Mario and Bowser are [https://youtu.be/8pgqXIv-tbw?t=1m47s completely unaffected by a ''powerful quasar below them.] Bowser is only sucked in once he's defeated. | 'Massively FTL+ '''in ''Mario Party 9 ''(Outspeeds Bowser, who is completely unaffected by the black hole behind him, which is pulling in ''entire planets in seconds from distances equating to solar systems. This would mean it's pulling in things at speeds greater than 30,000x FTL, and Bowser is acting as if this thing isn't even there. |-|Other media= '''Superhuman in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (This is the highest speed he's displayed in the show) w/ Massively FTL+ Reactions (Despite zooming through an asteroid field and across the universe at a crash-landing speed, he could still catch sight of Mouser, meaning he could see and react at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Class G (Hurled a dinosaur out of orbit, can restrain Chain Chomps made of solid gold, effortlessly lifted and punted Larry’s Castle) | Class M (Compares to Bowser, who yanked a small island into shore) Striking Strength: Country Class '''in ''Super Mario Bros.'' | '''Large Town Class+ in Super Mario World | Multi-Galactic 'in ''Yoshi's Island DS | '''Mountain Class '''in ''New Super Mario Bros. U | ''At least '''Galactic, likely Universal+ '''| '''Large Country Class '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''| Ranges from '''Universal to Multiversal in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. | Universal '''in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door | ''Ranges from '''Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ '''in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''| '''Multi-Universal '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | ''Wall Class''' in Super Mario Bros. (1993 Movie) Durability: Country level '''in ''Super Mario Bros.'' | '''Large Town level+ in Super Mario World | Multi-Galaxy level 'in ''Yoshi's Island DS | '''Mountain level '''in ''New Super Mario Bros. U | ''At least '''Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ '''| '''Large Country level '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''| Ranges from '''Universe level to Multiverse level in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. | Universe level+ '''in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door | ''Ranges from '''Multi-Solar System level to Universe level+ '''in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''| '''Multi-Universe level '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | ''Multi-Galaxy level''' in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! | 'Wall level' in Super Mario Bros. (1993 Movie) Stamina: Very High (Can go on long journeys, venturing across various different environments while showing little to no signs of fatigue) Range: Melee without power-ups. Varies depending on the power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammers, Shells, F.L.U.D.D, various power-ups Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (An experienced plumber and combat expert, Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Weaknesses: Most of his power-ups are lost upon sustaining a fatal hit. Isn't exactly the best tactician. Despite his intelligence, he's usually depicted as naive. Can act brash at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Jump= File:Mario jump.png|Mario is well renowned for his jumps, using it for multiple situations. File:Mario spin jump.gif|The Spin Jump allowing Mario to cross certain hazards. File:Mario sunshine spin.gif|Mario using his spin with FLUDD to shoot water in multiple directions. File:Mario Galaxy spin.gif|Mario reflecting projectiles back at his enemies. File:106px-Expanded Triple Jump SM64.gif| An advanced version of the triple jump that makes Mario invincible. File:Mario tornado jump.gif|Mario jumping to create tornadoes to attack his foes. File:Mario double kick.gif| Mario executing a double kick. File:MarioSuperJumpPunchSSBU.gif|A multi-hitting punch while jumping. File:Mario blazing wall jump.gif|A wall jump technique Mario can perform without any walls. Jumping: Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap around 80-100 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. *'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. *'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. *'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. *'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. *'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. *'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Tornado Jump:' Paper Mario will jump and spin incredibly fast to create tornadoes that damage enemies. *'Enhanced Triple Jump (Unofficial name):' Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. *'Iron-Ball Boots DX:' An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into his foes after Mario jumps on them. *'Blazing Wall Jump:' Mario's special move where he can execute wall jumps without any walls. |-|Weapons= File:Mario hammer.gif|Mario's main weapon. He is highly proficient with the hammer. File:Mario hammer dizzy.gif|Mario using the hammer to make his foes dizzy or reduce their status. File:Mario Hammer reflection.gif|Mario reflecting Antasma's energy-based attack. File:Mario iron hammer.gif|Mario summoning a huge hammer and swinging it with extreme force. File:Mario Fire Drive.gif|Mario swinging his hammer to create a wave of flame. File:Mario hammer quake.gif|Mario bringing down the hammer to create an earthquake. Hammers: Mario's weapon of choice that serves as a counterpart to his jumps. He brings it out and strikes the enemy with it. He also uses it to counterattacks, reflects projectiles, and occasionally inflict status conditions such as making foes dizzy or reduce their speed or defense. *'Iron Hammer:' Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. *'Iron Ball Hammer DX:' Mario strikes his target with his hammer and iron balls will occasionally fall on the opponent right after. *'Quake Hammer:' Mario swings his hammer down and generates a massive earthquake. *'Fire Drive:' Mario swings his hammer to unleash a wave of fire across the ground. *'Hurlhammer:' Mario hurls a hammer into the air that turns huge while plunging down and strikes all foes with a super strong force that also hits flying foes. *'Baahammer:' Mario hits his opponents with his hammer which damages them and puts them to sleep afterward. *'Blazehammer:' Mario swings his hammer and unleashes a huge flame explosion that scorches most foes. *'Chillhammer:' Mario releases a frigid blast after slamming his hammer, freezing most foes with a powerful arctic chill. Blasters: Mario has many Blasters he carries around. They do their job best in close quarters. *'Lightning Shark:' A weak and basic Blaster. *'Hell in a Shell:' A weak Blaster with a 10% chance of inflicting Bounce, a status effect that shoots the enemy high into the sky. *'Bwah Blaster:' A weak Blaster with a 10% chance of inflicting Bounce, and that does 30% more damage to rabbits. *'Rumble Bee:' A weak Blaster with a 10% chance of inflicting Honey, trapping foes in a pool of sticky honey, highly limiting movement, as well as a 20% increase of damage to rabbits. *'Piranha Pelter:' A weak Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Piston Panic:' A weak Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Flame Job:' A weak Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 15% increase of damage to smaller foes. *'Yellow Submarine:' A decently powered Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Matter Splatter:' A decently powered Blaster with a 30% of inflicting Honey. *'Golden Bullet:' A decently powered Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting honey as well as a 15% increase of damage to stronger foes. *'Bwahnzai Bill:' A decently powered Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage to healers/medics/doctors. *'Chaw Jaw:' A decently powered Blaster with a 40% chance of infilcting Honey. *'Ceramic Panic:' A decently powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Viscera Vaporizer:' A moderately powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Teeth of Tanooki:' A moderately powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Thorn Scorn:' A moderately powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. *'War Paint:' A moderately powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Fat Cat:' A moderately powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Grudge Metal:' A greatly powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Spider Ignitor:' A greatly powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Carpe Die-Em:' A greatly powered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. *'Sons of Bwahnarchy:' A greatly powered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. *'Anvil:' A massively overpowered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Flannel Phenom:' A massively overpowered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey. Melee Hammers: Mario has many Melee Hammers he carries around. All Melee Hammers send out powerful shockwaves, damaging multiple enemies in one go. *'Button Masher:' A weak and basic Melee Hammer. *'Bowser Basher:' A weak Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. *'Spring Cleaner:' A weak Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'TKO:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Mighty Mitts 'O Mario:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Conk Buster:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Bee Bludger:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 40% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Hammer Time:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. *'Barrel Bonker:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Track Attack:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Hydrant Hammer:' A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. *'Toad Tapper:' A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Battle Gavel:' A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Sucker Puncher:' A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage towards jumpers. *'Toxic Truncheon:' A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage towards jumpers. *'Peeper Reaper:' A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage towards brutes. *'Glamor Hammer:' A greatly Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Sunset Slammer:' A greatly powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey. *'Grid Gavel:' A massively overpowered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. |-|Pyrokinesis= File:Mario finale.gif|Over the course of the series, Mario has shown to be associated with fire. File:Mario DD Fireballs.gif|Mario unleashing up to five fireballs at once. File:Mario super fire bros.gif|Mario using Firebrand to create a supermassive fireball to spike his enemies with. File:Mario fire orb.gif|Fire Orb File:Mario super flame.gif|Super Flame File:Mario Ultra Flame.gif|Ultra Flame File:Mario fiery metal mario.gif|Fiery Metal Mario Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: *'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. *'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. *'Super Flame:' A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. *'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire that's equal to his Super Flame and sent jetting through the air. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power comparable to his Fire Swing to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. *'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing a devastating torrent of fire in the direction he is facing, engulfing anything it passes in flame that's greatly superior to all fire before. *'Miniature Star:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat at 24,000°C, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). |-|Miscellaneous= *'Mario Tornado:' Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver:' Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Ground Pound: '''A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Plumb-Fu:' An ancient form of karate that plumbers use. Can even be used underwater normally, despite the buoyancy. *'Bubble:' Mario will encase himself in a bubble. Being within the protective bubble will make him impervious to hazards and the attack of his foes. File:F.L.U.D.D._Render.png|Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device File:Master_Luma_(Companion).png|Master Luma File:Cappy_the_Hat_Ghost_Artwork.png|Cappy File:Mini-Mario_Toy.png|Mini-Mario Toy *'Sentient Equipment:' Mario has several companions that act as equipment and are part of gameplay, sticking with Mario from start to finish. This sets them apart from being outside help, as they have nothing else to make them a standalone character, unlike companions like Luigi and Yoshi. ** '''F.L.U.D.D.:' In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Mario even longer than water jet-packs. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. *** Basic Nozzle: Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Mario to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. **** Water Propelled Rockets: In tangent with the Basic Nozzle, Mario can attach rockets to the front-end of the nozzle and blast them forward with similar power to a rocket propelled grenade. It can even blast apart a metal robot the size of a building. *** Hover Nozzle: Allows Mario to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. *** Rocket Nozzle: Shoots Mario roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. *** Turbo Nozzle: Blasts Mario forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. ** Master Luma: Master Luma is granted to Mario by Rosalina, and gives him several abilities. *** Star Spin: One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **** Star Pound: A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. ** Cappy: Cappy is a male Bonneter who lives within Mario's hat, acting as a supernatural being within it. He enables one ability for Mario. *** Capture: Mario can use Cappy and throw his hat onto something to possess almost anything, from people, to animals, robots, objects, electricity itself, and even dinosaurs (although Mario cannot possess giant creatures for long). ** Mini-Mario Toys: Mario has many small, robotic partners that follow him around. On their own, they can't do much outside of walk, follow, talk, and wield a few weapons, but they do have one other ability. *** Robotic Merge: The Mini-Marios can all merge into one giant battle mech Mario can operate, which so happens to be dozens of times stronger than Mario himself, with a weakness of being slower. * Hero's Sight: The second Mario lays eyes on someone, his reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Mario himself to move at much greater speeds, allowing him to effortlessly land attacks he normally couldn't. *'M-Power:' Mario doubles his own attack potency as well as all allies within his vicinity, making himself and his allies hit twice as hard for a brief period of time. *'Zone Speed:' Focusing his energy, Mario slows down the flow of time. |-|Inventory= *'Invisibility Hat:' Mario can just slip on the Invisibility Hat to become invisible without any time limit, but his shadow is still visible. *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Mario carries with him into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Mario's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Mario's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Peppers:' Mario carries three types of peppers into battle with him. **'Red Pepper:' Increases Mario's attack potency. **'Green Pepper:' Increases Mario's durability. **'Blue Pepper:' Increases Mario's speed. *'Time Rewind:' Mario carries two weapons in large amounts into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Retry Clocks:' Once Mario is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Mario and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Mario retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. **'Earlier Times:' Work the exact same way as the Retry Clocks. Mario can also hold up to 99 of these, too. *'Quartz Charm:' Protects Mario from instant death. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Stone Cap:' A cap Mario can slip on to turn into an invincible statue incapable of feeling harm, but also incapable of movement. *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Mario's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. So, if used in tangent with something like the Max Candy, he can increase his health by 100x and speed by 3x for a long period of time. *'Badges:' Paper Mario carries tons of badges into battle with him in the first two games. **'All or Nothing:' Mario's attack potency will rise should he execute successful attacks; it will drop should he fail them. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Bump Attack:' If the enemy is significantly weaker than him, Mario can just bump into them to instantly kill them. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Chill Out:' Manipulates probability so that the enemy will never land the first strike. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Charge:' Grants Mario the "Charge" ability, which drastically increases his attack potency; the effect can also be stacked to where Mario can multiply his attack potency--over time--by up to four times. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Close Call:' When Mario is low of health, the enemy's probability of successfully hitting him is lowered. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'D-Down Jump:' Enables Mario's jump attacks to negate conventional durability and pierce defenses. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'D-Down Hammer/Piercing Blow:' Enables Mario's hammer attacks to negate conventional durability and pierce defenses. He has obtained one of each of these badges (one D-Down Hammer and one Piercing Blow) in his adventures. **'Damage Dodge:' Whenever Mario blocks an attack, his damage will be drastically lowered. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Defend Plus:' When activated, Mario's durability heightens itself. The effect can be stacked, and he has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Dizzy Attack:' If Mario spins into the enemy as his first strike, they will be inflicted with the status ailment "dizzy" for 10 seconds. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Dizzy Stomp:' Mario's jump attacks will now inflict "dizzy" status ailments for ranging durations. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Dodge Master:' Heightens Mario's senses and allows him to dodge easier. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Double Pain:' Doubles the damage Mario takes. Useless unless it's for a strategy utilizing badges that affect Mario when his health is low; in some cases, this is called "Danger Mario." He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Feeling Fine:' Protects Mario from any status ailments. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Fire Shield:' Reduces damage Mario takes from pyrokinetic attacks, and allows him to touch regular fire--not just his own, but also his enemy's--without any ill side effects. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Ice Power:' Reduces damage Mario takes from pyrokinetic attacks, and allows him to touch regular fire--not just his own, but also his enemy's--without any ill side effects; furthermore, when attacking enemies with fire powers, his attack potency is heightened. This could be stacked onto Fire Shield for double the effect. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'First Attack:' If Mario gets the first strike on an enemy weaker than him using this badge, there is a 50% chance he will one hit kill them. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Fire Drive:' Mario's hammer gains a pyrokinetic coat, before summoning a fireball and decking it out at the enemy. The fireball will purposefully not go far; once it hits the ground, it forms into a tidal wave of fire, which washes over all enemies in the direction it was hit in with great range and potency. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Flower Finder:' Mario loses less stamina in fights. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Flower Saver:' Mario spends less stamina using attacks. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'FP Plus:' Mario gains extra stamina as long as he has this equipped. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'FP Drain:' Mario loses a bit of attack potency in exchange for usurping stamina from enemies after each successful hit and adding their stamina to his own reserve. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Hammer Throw:' Mario throws his hammer extremely hard at the enemy, but this badge allows Mario to spawn another hammer should he lose the one he threw. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Hammerman:' Mario loses his jumping attacks, but his hammer is doubled in terms of attack potency and proficiency. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Happy Flower:' With this equipped, Mario will slowly regain stamina as the battle wears on, making him very difficult to actually tire. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Happy Heart:' With this equipped, Mario will slowly regenerate health as the fight rages on, making it harder to actually kill him. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'HP Drain:' Mario sacrifices a bit of attack potency in exchange for the power to, whenever a successful hit lands, usurp health from his enemy and add it to his own. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'HP Plus:' When equipped, Mario's health is raised by several degrees. The effect can be stacked, and he has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Super Jump Charge:' Mario builds power in his legs for ten seconds before his attack potency is multiplied, and his next jump attack does several times more damage than normal. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Super Hammer Charge:' Mario builds power in his arms for ten seconds before his attack potency is multiplied, and his next hammer attack does several times more damage than normal. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Ice Smash:' Mario's hammer sheaths itself in an ectoderm of ice. By hitting an enemy with this hammer, they will immediately be frozen solid for 20-30 seconds. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Last Stand:' By equipping this, Mario, when low on health, will take half as much damage, rounded up; this effect can be stacked, and when it is, it divides the damage by the number of Last Stands equipped plus one. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Lucky Day:' Manipulates probability so that enemies will miss Mario more frequently, making them slightly clumsier. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Lucky Start:' Whenever Mario starts battle, he will immediately start out with a positive status effect, whether that be to manipulate probability so that enemies miss more often, regenerate throughout the fight, recover stamina throughout the fight, or be covered in a shield of electricity, disabling the enemy's ability to make contact without being harmed. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Mega Jump:' Grants Mario a jump attack potency 4x stronger than that of normal. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Mega Quake:' Mario strikes the ground with his hammer, harming any and all enemies touching the Earth--whether that be ground, ceiling or wall. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Mega Rush:' When Mario is on the verge of death, his attack potency will rise by 4x; this effect can be stacked, and he has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Mega Smash:' Grants Mario a hammer attack potency 4x stronger than that of normal. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Multibounce:' Enables Mario to utilize a consecutive jump technique. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'P-Down, D-Up:' Sacrifices some of Mario's attack potency for extra durability. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'P-Up, D-Down:' Sacrifices some of Mario's durability for extra attack potency. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Peekaboo:' Allows Mario to identify the exact amount of health his enemy has remaining. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Pity Flower:' After each hit, there is a 33% chance that a burst of stamina will be restored to Mario. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Power Bounce:' Enables Mario to perform a broken ability, allowing him to stomp on his foes infinitely until he slips up. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Power Plus:' As long as it's equipped, Mario's attack potency has permanently risen; this effect can be stacked. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Return Postage:' Manipulates probability so that, no matter what, Mario will always counterattack his enemy and deal half the damage to them that they just did to him, rounded down. **'Shrink Stomp:' Mario's jump attacks now inflict the status ailment "tiny," shrinking them down, which also halves their attack potency and durability. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Sleepy Stomp:' Mario's jump attack now inflict the status ailment "sleep," putting them to sleep and rendering them helpless for 30 seconds. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Soft Jump:' Mario's jumps now soften the enemy up, lowering their durability. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Spike Shield:' Mario is now immune to anything spiky and/or sharp. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. **'Tornado Jump:' Mario's stomp now creates a slipstream that extends several meters, drawing in all enemies--whether airborne or not--and damaging them. He has obtained one of these badges in his adventures. **'Zap Tap:' Cloaks Mario in electricity, rendering it completely impossible for his enemies to touch him without major repercussions. He has obtained two of these badges in his adventures. *'Sports Equipment:' Mario has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Mario can use Fire Swing to ignite, but that's about it. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be ignited via Fire Swing. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be cloaked in flame utilizing Fire Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Mario's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Spy Plumbing Gear:' Weapons and/or tools disguised as regular plumbing equipment. **'Phony Wrench:' A wrench that is also a phone. **'Explosive Drain Cleaner:' Drain cleaner that is actually an explosive. **'Light Power Drill:' A power drill that's actually a laser gun. **'Rope a Plunger:' A plunger that is actually a grappling hook. **'Screw Sword:' A screwdriver that extends into a blade. *'All Purpose Portable Plumber's Helper:' A small, portable Swiss army-like device that has three functional tools. **'Hacksaw:' One tool attachment is a hacksaw. **'Wrench:' One tool attachment is a wrench. **'Knife:' One tool attachment is a knife. *'S.F.C. Nun-Chucks:' Two SNES controllers bound together by a single wire. Like any nun-chucks, Mario can spin these to smack foes or deflect projectiles. **'Pause Button:' Mario can press the Pause Button, once to freeze time completely and universally, and the second time to unfreeze time. This version of time stop, however, not only freezes Mario's opponents, but himself and his allies as well. He still retains the ability to unpause, however. And when paused, everyone still remains conscious. *'Bottomless Gloves: '''Quite possibly the most broken set of gloves in Mario's wardrobe as they allow Mario to use items indefinitely. *'Battle Card:' Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Candy:' Mario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him various abilities. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Mario's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Mario's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Mario's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Mario halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Mario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Mario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Mario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Mario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Mario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Mario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Mario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Mario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Mario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Mario is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Mario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Mario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Mario into a clone of Bowser. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. |-|Power-Ups= File:Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower File:Super Star.png|Super Star File:Super Leaf.png|Super Leaf File:Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather File:Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom File:Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower File:Gold Flower.png|Gold Flower File:Super Acorn.png|Super Acorn File:Super Bell.png|Super Bell File:Double Cherry Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Double Cherry '''Power-ups:' Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. *'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. He always carries many around with him, never dropping below the tens. *'Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. In the manga, if Mario absorbs enough Fire Flowers, Mario can become "Fireball Mario," and execute the "Fireball Punch" as well as cover himself in fire and harm anyone who touches him. In DiC, the fireballs home into the target, too. *'Super Flower:' Allows Mario to toss superballs, which, unlike his Fireballs, bounce off of walls until they hit their target. They can also be quite the nuisance, too. *'Cape' Feather: Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario could use this for pseudo-time stopping. Essentially, he freezes foes in place, but they're still awake and well aware of what is happening. He can also take the cape off and throw it forward, which makes it sharp and fast enough to split right through enemies. *'Ice Flower:' Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. *'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. *'Penguin Suit:' Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. *'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. *'Carrot:' Gives Mario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. *'Bull Pot:' Gives Mario a helmet with bull horns on. He can then ram foes harder and faster, as well as stick into walls and ceilings and granting him a more powerful Ground Pound. *'Jet Pot:' Gives Mario a helmet with thrusters, allowing him the ability to glide through the air. Speed and jumping height are also slightly enhanced as well. Minorly, Mario can also achieve legitimate flight, unlike Wario. *'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. *'Super Acorn:' Gives Mario a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. *'Blue Shell:' Mario clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. *'Super Bell:' Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. *'Double Cherry:' Clones Mario. He carries five of them. *'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. *'Bee Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. *'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Mario's durability. *'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. *'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. *'Cloud Flower:' Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. *'Max Candy:' Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. *'Power Flower:' Balloons Mario up, allowing him to fly for 25 seconds. *'Wing Cap:' Grants flight for 25 seconds. *'Vanish Cap:' Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. *'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. *'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. *'Super Sushi:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. *'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. *'Gold Flower:' Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless coins. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. *'Metal Cap:' Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Metallic Wing Cap:' In the manga, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Wing Cap, and mix their properties. **'Metallic Vanish Cap:' In the manga, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Vanish Cap, and mix their properties. *'Super Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. In DiC, the Starman's power is an even larger increase than 4x (though it's unknown), and it lasts 60 seconds. **'Egg Shell Armor:' If Mario uses the Super Star with Yoshi Eggs, he'll turn into "Egg Shell Armor Mario." This form can activate a barrier of egg shells to protect against any types of attacks, and can throw a barrage of star-like projectiles. *'Boost Star:' Allows Mario to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. *'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. *'1-Up Mushroom:' Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead (and have no lives), or grant Mario an extra life, allowing him to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring his body. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can sacrifice his extra lives to create clones of himself, and then he can give unique power-ups to each one should he choose. *'3-Up Moon:' Gives Mario three extra lives. In Super Mario-Kun, this turns Mario into "Moon Mario," who has enhanced pyrokinesis and true flight. Moon Mario can also remove the moon from his head and throw it at an enemy, even controlling the moon mentally to ensure it homes in on the foe. *'Mixed Power-ups:' Mixes multiple Power-ups together, granting Mario all their powers consecutively. These include the Mushroom (healing), Fire Flower (enhanced pyrokinesis), Tanooki Leaf and P-Wing (flight), Super Star (invincibility), Hammer Bro Suit (infinite supply of claw hammers) and Warp Whistle (teleportation). Easily one of Mario's strongest forms yet, capable of one-shotting Bowser, but only ever used in dire situations, such as ones where Mario is literally about to die. The second time Mario used this, he mixed the Frog Suit (increased swimming abilities), the Tanooki Leaf (tail for attacking and flight), the Feather (cape for attacking, deflecting projectiles and flight), and the Carrot (flight). Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Sports Games | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario games | In the 3-D Mario games | In the RPGs | Super Mario-Kun | In the Paper Mario games Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere